A World of Bloody Revolution
by an entitled millenial
Summary: The bridge between Remnant and Earth opens at the one of Russia's most tragic times. The Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

_Petrograd, Northern Russia (Formerly Known as St Petersburg), Soviet Federal Socialist Republic, August 1st 1918_

Ruby Rose awoke gagging from a putrid smell filling her olfactory senses. The smell, possibly of Fish, penetrated her nose and awoke her from her deep sleep.

"Yuck, Blake I know you're a cat Faunus but..." Her complaint tapered off and came to a stop as she rose her head only to quickly raelise that she was not in team team's dorm room.

"Where... where am I?" she asked herself in obvious confusion as she drank in her surroundings. The room she was so used to waking up in every morning at Beacon had changed into what looked like an ally, but this one did not resembled any alley that could be found in Vale. All the buildings in Vale were concrete, the walls of this alley and the buildings she could see past the entrance of the alley looked like brick buildings she had seen in old pictures from her Remnant History class, most brick buildings on Remnant having long ago been destroyed during The Great War leaving few brick alleys to be seen after the rebuilding of the 4 major cities.

She stood up from the spot on the floor she had found herself sprawled upon.

"HELLO?" she yelled, putting her hands between her mouth to amplify her calls.

"WEISS, BLAKE, YANG, WERE AM I?"

No one answered her calls.

"OK Ruby, don't panic, maybe this is some kind of joke... wait Yang only does Puns not pranks"

Suddenly she noticed what appeared to be some kind of Newspaper underneath her feet.

"Maybe this will help with showing where I am" she stated optimistically as she moved her shoes away from the dirty paper and grabbed it. Unlike her teammate Blake, she wasn't really that into reading, Newspapers being an example. The exception of course was when it was mission related or comic strips.

As she tried to read the heading, she gasped slightly. The paper was in some type of weird writing that didn't look Valic, or for that matter anything like the written languages on Remnant. Then she noticed the front cover photo had no colour, though this wasn't really the most important thing to take note of as what was framed in the photo. The photo was of what looked like a boring meeting of old or middle aged men with funny looking beards and moustaches along with clothes that looked rather unusual.

The photo itself gave her the a slight gut feeling that maybe she was not in Vale anymore, or for that matter, possibly not even on Remnant. Although, unlike Nora, she wouldn't accept such speculation in a heartbeat, not as though she even wanted to. After all, no Human had ever left the world of Remnant before. Perhaps she was just in an unknown part of Remnant?.

As she walked to the entrance of the alley and onto the sidewalk it lead to, in order to look for answers, she peered to her right to see a poster with the same similar type of weird and alien writing. It showed an old bearded man sweeping away some fat people over a globe. The globe didn't look right, the continents on it not at all resembling the ones she was used to seeing on maps, nowhere at all was there anything that resembled in some way Sanus, Anima, Solitas or even Menagerie for that matter. Maybe she really was on another planet?

"HONK"

The sound, what could only be described as a robot duck, coming from somewhere nearby startled her yet only made her more curious as to where she had found herself situated.

Finally she decided to walk further from the alley entrance into what she would later describe as a city of cobblestone streets, brick buildings, and people wearing funny looking clothes.

Just then a man and a woman, who looked to be around Glynda or Ozpin's age passed her by on a horse and wagon with hay. The couple gave her odd looks, as if they never seen a Huntress before.

' _Maybe I should ask them where I am?_ ' She thought and proceeded to do just that. She used her semblance to move to where the couple were. Her sudden appearance scared the horse and the couple.

"Excuse me could you tell me were I am?" she asked the couple ignoring their shock at her fast speed. Non-Valic sounding words came from their mouths, none of which she understood.

They then raced away from her on their wagon, frantically spurring on the horse pulling the wagon.

"They didn't understand me" she stated the obvious as she hung her head down in disappointment. "Now how I am supposed find my friends if I can't even communicate with anyone?"

Her head shot back up as she heard footsteps. She shrieked in shock. In front of her was a tall stoic looking man with a red and black trench coat that almost matched Ruby's dress.

"Kulak"

 _Southern Ukraine, the border between Anarchist territory and the Don Cossack Republic_

*RATATATATAATATATATA* was the sound that Weiss Schnee awoke to. She expected the first thing to see as she opened her eyes was the bottom of Ruby's bunk bed. Instead she was relegated to the view of a clear blue sky and one small cloud lazily moving across it. To say she was highly confused was an understatement. To top the confusion off, the "bed "she was supposed to be resting on was shaking and bumping, as if something was pulling it.

*RATATATATAATATAATATATATAAT*

"What's going on? Where am I? What's that noise?" were only some of the questions muttered under her breath. The noise sounded close by, almost right beside her, pounding her ears.  
Upon pondering the noise's distance further, the noise sounded like some type of automatic weapon. Was she in the heat of battle, what sort of situation had she found herself in?

As she straightened up from her position laying down, she hoped that she would be greeted by her friends. She should have known better, why would anyone great you in the heat of battle? Instead of her friends she found the backside of a stranger. A man wearing a black coat and a cap who was directing a group of horses with the reins in his hands. The place she had found herself in was not her bed (obviously) but a carriage.

"A carriage? What is this ? the Frontier Era?" she asked quietly under her breath. This felt even more confusing to her. To her knowledge carriages were practically obsolete, only nowadays used by distant outlining villages who didn't have the funding for an airship to deliver precious Dust so far away from the Kingdoms. Carriages had long ago replace by Dust powered automobiles sometime during the Golden Age following the end of The Great War.

*RATATATATATATATAT*

She turned to finally face the weapon. Just as she had assumed, it was some type of automatic weapon, being handled by two men wearing the same outfit as the driver. The weapon looked like nothing she had seen before. It was too big to be used Hunters and had some kind of belt mechanism beside it which one of the men was grasping at it as it moved like a conveyor belt in one of her fathers factories. The two men were firing there weapon at a group of 8 or 10 men on horseback, who were armed with swords and guns. Could those men be Hunters of sorts? What Hunters would ride on horseback? Seriously, Who still rode on horseback at all? The last time she saw a horse was as a birthday present given to her sister. It all seemed surreal to her, like this was some sort of lucid dream. But this couldn't be a dream. The breeze, the smell of gunpowder, the bumps of the carriage, the smell of the horses, the sound of the machine gun, it all felt too real.

Where was she? To answer that question she looked around the area. It was a grassy field, somewhere away from civilization, which meant she was definitely not in Vale.

Who were these people? The first thing on her mind was criminals or terrorists. Was she being kidnapped? These men did not look like members of the White Fang. For one thing they wore no masks nor had any characteristics of a Faunus. These men were completely human.

How exactly had she been kidnapped from Beacon was barred from her mind as thoughts of her team and family crept through her mind. They must be so worried of her whereabouts. She had to return to her team.

Like a catapult, she flipped her body out of the carriage and landed herself on the grass. As she got back up she looked in disgust as her dress was covered in grass stains.

"Great, now I have to clean this" she said in an annoyed tone.

She briefly glance at her "kidnappers" who were descending away from her and the "Hunters" chasing them. Behind the carriage that the machine gun was mounted on, adorned a black banner with a white skull and crossbones and what seemed to be words in an alien language that definitely was not Valic. The "Hunters" suddenly petered off in speed as they seemingly gave up on chasing her "kidnappers", instead opting to approach her and gather loosely around the area she had landed.

She then turned to the group of horsemen surrounding her. They spoke in an alien language that like the black banner, did not seem Valic, in fact it sounded nothing like any of the languages spoken on Remnant. The Horsemen all uniformly wore grey coats and wore furry hats. Most of them seemed to have facial hair of sorts. They withdrew there weapons as they looked in curiosity at the sight of her. They whispered their foreign tongue to each other.

If these were Hunters, then they were the strangest looking Hunters she has ever seen before. They didn't seem like they belonged to any known kingdom (again, their language and what she assumed was their uniform). Maybe they were a tribe of Hunters that she had never heard of, one that somehow managed to live off the land and survive the Grimm?

Then the center horseman, who probably was there leader, stretched out his hand and spoke something in his foreign tongue. The gesture of his face and hand read "come with me if you want to live". Perhaps they could help her find way back to Vale? She had no other option, she was not going to wander aimlessly through the middle of nowhere, especially if she happened to be deep in Grimm overrun lands.

As she grabbed on to the mans hand she immediately though of Ruby.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm coming" she promised to herself out-loud.

 _Vladivostok, Russian Far East, Siberia_

Blake's opened her eyes as she awoke from her slumber. However, as she awoke she immediately asserted that she was not in her team's dorm room, but a hospital room.

"What happened" she asked herself. Did she injure herself ? No, how could she, when from her perspective only a few minutes ago she had been safe and sound asleep in her bed at Beacon. Just to make sure she lifted the sheet covering her body to examine herself for any injuries. No cuts or wounds, not even a bruise was to be found on her arms, legs, or torso. She then lifted her hands to her head to feel for any bandages, none were t be found. Her clothes were still on, so she moved her hands further upwards to feel for her bow. The bow was still securely tied over her Faunus heritage.

"Thank goodness" she muttered in relief.

Now all she needed to do is wait for the academy Doctor or Nurse to arrive to explain what was going on. She did not have a book on her, so she decided to pass the time examining the room. There was a beautiful looking painting of babbling brook on the right side. Below the painting was a porcelain vase with a white rose on it. The door of the room was closed, she assumed so as to not disturb her. For an academy hospital, this room seemed quaint. Then she noticed on top of the door was a cross with a the bas-relief of man with his hands spread out and his legs intertwined near the bottom of the cross, she couldn't be sure but it seemed as though his hands and feet were nailed to the coffin. She did not know what that was about, perhaps one of the staff was part of a obscure religion or possibly even a cult? Then her ears noticed a cacophony of loud noise coming from the window on her left. It sounded like a parade. Oddly enough it sounded much too nearby. The academy infirmary rooms were on the second floor, never-mind exactly why there would even be a parade on the academy grounds (probably another one of Nora's weird activities). She got up from her bed to see what was going on outside, hopefully the staff wouldn't mind her moving about. As she walked towards the window and gazed through it, her assured belief that this was the Beacon infirmary or a hospital Vale was now gone with the wind.

"What the?" she muttered. Blake had seen plenty of strange and unexplained things in her life, but none like this. For the first and least audacious observation, the window's height from the ground betrayed the fact that room was on the first floor, definitely not the academy infirmary then. What she heard was partly correct, this was a parade, but it was... alien. The parade looked military, each soldier wearing different uniforms, unlike any of the uniforms that the soldiers of Remnant's Kingdoms would wear, some even looked like they were wearing dishes on there heads! The buildings themselves were out of place, they looked too old fashioned to be from anywhere in Vale. The flags on the buildings also did not resemble any of the flags that were associated with the Four Kingdoms, or Menagerie for that matter. One of the flags was made-up of a white with a read circle, one was blue with red stripes, one with a red white and blue tri-colored, and one with white stars on blue and horizontal red and white stripes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Due to her keen Faunus hearing she was able to hear the click of the door handle from behind her, quickly she turned her head away from the parade and towards the area where the door was located, a door which was now open. A doctor and a nurse stepped inside the room and spoke to her in a language that Blake did not know. She had read about many of the languages of Remnant before, and had even encountered some native speakers of those languages during her time in the White Fang, but this not language that they addressed her with was in no way familiar to her, at all.

"Where am I and why am I here?" she asked, well, more like demanded. The two didn't seem to understand her. This wasn't good, not good at all. In her mind she hoped that her friends knew where she was, and if not then that they would hurry up and find her.

 _Turkmenistan, formerly a part of Russian Turkestan_

' _Why is the pillow on my face?'_ Yang questioned in her mind as she awoke. She specifically remembered laying her head on the pillow, not the other way around, which was how most people did it. Then the pillow hit her. This was no pillow, pillows were soft, whatever had hit her was most definitely not. Her head was laying someone's back. She lifted her head to take in her surroundings, her search revealed the backside of a man in white uniform who was wearing a white cap.

Oh and it was daytime. In the middle of a desert. And she was riding on a horse.

 _'And I thought Nora was the one with the weird dreams...'_

Moving beside the horse, was a young man wearing red military garb, with a silly looking pointy hat.

She lifted her hands so as to confirm or deny a suspicion. They were not tied, so this obviously wasn't a kidnapping (Why would she dream of herself getting kidnapped, in real life it was practically impossible for her to be kidnapped, any person that attempted to be kidnap her would be beaten to a pulp by her).

This dream felt weird to Yang, _'Must be one of those "interactive dreams"_ , _or what ever they call them'_ , she thought to herself. _'Might as well interact with this dream, yeah that's a sentence I just put together in my head'_.

"Excuse me, military horse guy, Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long, why are we in the desert?" she asked with pleasant demeanor in her tone of voice.

The man responded with a weird accent, "I've never heard of an American with a Chinese name, then again I wouldn't know what a blonde American girl would be doing in a desert like this, in the middle of a conflict."

 _'Damn, this would give Nora's dreams a run for their money'_ she thought to herself. She didn't know what an "American" or a "Chinese" was but it sounded strange and foreign to her.

"That still doesn't answer my question, why are we in a desert?"

"Heading home" the man responded, "Maybe find your parents, you do have parents do you not?"

Yang instead choose to ignore this rather sensitive question and decided to ask him a different question. "Okay, so why am I here?"

"I do not know, what I do know is that I found your body buried in the sand, with only your head sticking out."

Her eyes lowered to her cleavage, where bits of sand were between her bosom, which she dusted off.

The man then continued. "I must say, you dress rather strange for a girl your age, you wouldn't happen to be a prostitute?"

"PROSTITUTE?!" yelled out Yang in fury. Now, Yang didn't have anything against sex workers (She respected them), but she did not like having people question her fashion decisions.

"For your information, I am a Huntress, well Huntress in training technically, but still I kick ass for free", She then continued her little rant, "Fuck, what a judgmental ass dream".

"Dream?" said the man, "The last time I checked, this was no dream."

Anger turned to confusion for Yang. If this wasn't a dream, then what was this?

"Can you prove I'm not dreaming?" she challenged.

"Do you feel the heat of the desert?" asked the man. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel a bit hot. Then she felt something funny about her throat, it was dry. She was thirsty.

"Water" she said. A brown canteen was handed towards. With swift moves, she furiously uncapped it and drank the water. The water felt cool and refreshing, as though it was... real. She slowly handed back the canteen to the man as a major epiphany hit her.

This was possibly way more than just a dream if she could actually "taste" the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cheka headquarters, Moscow.

Comrade Isaac Yezkhov sat there on his desk in his office on floor No2 of the Ministry of Security. The day so far was not interrupted. First came breakfast, then a full day of paperwork. In other words, it was boring. While others are dying for the revolution, he sits there and is left with only paperwork. His superiors told him that everyone must do their part for the revolution.

Than an interruption came, from a simple ring of a Telephone

*RING*

"Hello" said Comrade Yezkhov as he answered the phone.

 _"Comrade, this is Agent Khrasnov, reporting from Petrograd"_

"What is it Comrade Khrasnov?"

 _"We have a Kulak cell in our area"_

"Kulak?"

 _Yes, Traitor, a parasite of the working class, the tyrant of the people the-"_

"Now...calm down comrade"  
 _"The Kulak is a little girl "_

"Little girl?"

 _"Yes comrade, this little girl is a menace to the revolution; she must be hanged and quartered"_

"All this over a little girl?"

 _"The revolution is of the upmost importance, Comrade Yezkhov, you of all people should not that"_

"Of course the revolution is of top priority, but I see no harm coming from a little girl, no matter of class"

 _"Well, what if I told you she speaks English"_

"She speaks English?"

"Yes, we have a foreign capitalist spy in our midst"

"A Spy?"

" _Probably from the British or the Americans, wanting to subvert the revolution"_ Khrasnov hypothesized with a tinge of paranoia

"Why on Earth would the Americans or the British send a young lady as a spy?"

" _In these times, reason must be swept aside for the sake of vigilance, Comrade_ "

"Well if vigilance be damned, We will see what we can do, now what is the description of this...spy"

"The girl has Dark red hair, red and blue cloak, grey eyes, and pale skin"

" _Dark red hair, red and blue cloak, grey eyes, pale skin...Coordinates?"_

" _Just north from here, I have reports of her leaving the area at a speed of tiger"_ __

"North of Petrograd, near the Finnish border most likely" Yezkhov added.

" _She's probably heading towards Murmansk, were the Western Capitalists have landed, which confirms my suspicions"_ _  
_  
"I'll call for a deployment of detachment No.9 near Murmansk"

" _Yes, very well, Dastnevdanya_ "

"Dastnevdanya, comrade, and long live the revolution".

"And I though today was just more boring paper work" Yezkhov thought to himself as he put down the phone.

Southern Ukraine, Free territory 

At the center of quiet settlement, consisting of mostly tents, makeshift cabins and sandbag, was a meeting, a meeting of men and women who wished to bring complete liberation to the people of the south. This meeting however was not quite about that.

"Brothers, I do not understand, what about the little Bourgeoisie girl"? Said there "leader" Makhno who stood on a tree stump in peasants attire.

"Brother Makhno, She has the agility of no one I have seen" spoke Brother Mikhail.

"Why would a Bourgeoisie gymnast be so important?" Makhno asked, still confused at what they were on about.

"When she landed on the ground, the Cossacks approached her and the she road with them as they left."

Makhno was intrigued and alarmed. "Could there be saboteurs at work?" he thought.

This I swear from the tip of my eye" stated Brother-comrade Pyotr, who stood with Mikhail on his right.

"Are you implying that she has ties with them, if she is of Bourgeoisie class that is not surprising that she and her family would associate with the slave drivers of Proletariat, perhaps she is of some value if she was important to the Cossacks?"

The Nurse and the Doctor whispered to each other in a tongue that Blake did not know.

"Uh, excuse me" she said to the couple.

"You speak English, yes?" the Doctor replied in a light accent of Unknown region.

"English?" she said with a confused tone and face. "Doesn't he mean Valic, and what accent is that?" she thought. Naming aside, Blake decided to play along with the Doctor, regardless at how odd this was.

"Yes, I speak...English" she assured, despite not knowing what English is (Perhaps a type of Valic dialect?).

"I am Doctor Yerenov, this is my assistant, Kira" He introduced brown haired girl, who looked to be in her 30s, possibly the same name as the Doctor. "She does not speak English"

This meant that she was not in Vale if this girl didn't know "English". If so where was she? Looking out the window, she probably was in a country that was very cold. Speaking of that, she had more questions about that parade.

"My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna" She hesitantly introduced herself.

Blake looked at the expression on the doctor's face. It read that there was some hint of curiosity.

"Such an odd name for a girl, do girls from...America, I am assuming, have such a name?"

He tossed in another unknown place, America. "Where and what is an America" she thought to herself.

"I am not from America, Doctor" she politely replied.

"Then where are you from, if I must inquire?"

"I am from Vale" Blake stated bluntly, not foreseeing his reaction.

"Vale?" said the Doctor with one eyebrow raised in confusion. Why was there confusion?

"Why do you say it like that?" Blake asked. He had to know Vale is, it's common knowledge taught by geography teachers since childhood.

"You know, one of the Five Kingdoms?" She clarified in a tone of light frustration. Blake did not have time for jokes; she needed to get back to Beacon.

"Five Kingdoms, Young lady I am afraid I do not understand what you are on about, the cold water may have made you delirious, I recommend you get some rest."

"Cold Water?" she stated, again confused. When did she get into cold water? "No matter" she thought. What happened in the past was not a concern right now. Then she had an idea.

"Doctor, do you have a map?" she asked with curiosity. Something was not right, and the Doctor's comment on the Five Kingdoms was not helping.

'I have globe, why?" he answered. Something was odd about this girl.

"I'd like to take a look at it" she stated bluntly.

"Very peculiar" the Doctor thought. With her talks of "Five Kingdoms" this girl needed some help.

"Follow me" gestured the Doctor.

Yerenov opened the door of his office to Blake. The Faunus took a moment to inspect the office. It looked very old world, with a wooden desk and Typewriter. As Yerenov promised, the globe was there next to the Typewriter. The globe was oddly a tint of white.

"Take a look" permitted the Doctor as he near the door. Blake promptly glazed at the globe and spun it around. As kept spinning, her eyes began to widen in horror. The shock of the situation began to creep. There were no Five Kingdoms, as commonly seen in most globes, but two large continents with borders. She could not understand it, for the words were in an alien language. The Revelation began to set in, but one part of her psyche wanted to reject it, the rational part of Blake. The Revelations however won the day for the implications also began to sink in.

It all made sense now. Why else would Doctor not know about the Five Kingdoms? She didn't know how it was possible, but she wasn't on Remnant any more.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I", screamed a confused Yang. The Horseman poked his finger into his ear to make sure it was working.

"I would think you would know that, then again I still do not know how you were buried in the sand" said the Man.

"This was unreal' Yang thought. Somehow she had been teleported to some desert, separating her from the team. She did not know where she was, but one thing she did know was Vale did not have deserts.

"But if you must know" the man continued, "We are near the Caspian Sea".

Yang did not know were or what that was, but all she saw was sand, sand, and more sand. No water in sight. Then by chance, a gull flew over the white sun. "We must be nearby this "Caspian Sea", she thought. Then a thought occurred. "Maybe this dude can take me there and sail me back to veil, that's it, its genius!"

"Mr. Soldier guy" spoke Yang. "My name is Fyodor Zhukov" the man said as his head finally turned to her. Yang could tell there was a bit of sweat on the man's black beard. "Thank god I am not a dude" she thought to herself.

"Ok, uh Fyodor, can you take me to the sea?" she asked. Fyodor could tell that deep down in this rough tumble Yankee girl wanted to go home. How he or she would do it, he did not know, but that a man, communist or not, would not leave a fellow human in distress. Her oddly purple eyes pleaded like a dog wanting leftovers.

"My superiors, gave me orders to meet them here, perhaps they could help take you there". He said to her.

"Fyo, can I call you that?" asked Yang. "Uh, sure" Fyodor answered unsurely. "Thanks for all your help, I know we just met like, uh how long has it been?"

"A minute" answered Fyodor. "Well I feel awkward" thought Yang. "He probably thinks I'm a bit crazy with all this dream shit I was babbling about".

"Look, that's beside the point, back home my sister is there, I promised myself and my father I would not let anything bad happen to her" Yang explained the situation to Fyodor.

He only found this strange girl a minute ago, her entire body sans head buried in the sand. Yet he felt that it was an important mission to reunite this girl with her sister. Fyodor could sort of feel were she was coming from; there was also someone he was wishing to reunite with.

Yang's eyes dotted towards the young soldier walking with them. In turn, he softly waved and gave a cheesy looking grin. "He's a shy one" Yang thought, she could tell when a boy was shy, they packed shit eating grins when in the presence of the opposite sex. "Where are my manners, this is Nikolai" introduced Fyodor, "He does not know English, so I will translate."

"Hey, Fyo" invoked Yang.

"Yes, comrade Yang"

"When will we SEA the ocean" joked Yang, who began to laugh at her par for the course bad puns.

"Bad puns" Fyodor thought as he was trying to get that pun out of his head, "The Orient is truly a complicated matter".

"Buuuuuurrrrrrrrhhhhh" Ruby stuttered as snow stormed past her. She trudged through the white and grey forest, her arms around her body and hood completely down. She had no idea where she was going, but she did know where she wanted to go, home. She was the leader, and her team was counting on them

"They must be worried sick" she thought as she wiggled snow from her nose. Her semblance needed a rest after miles of running.

"So cold, going to turn into a Popsicle" she muttered to herself, with full cold air coming from her mouth. She began to here the distant sound of wolves.

"I hope those aren't Beowolves"

Then as luck had it, at a distance was a camp site. Ruby's partially snow covered face lit up.

"Maybe I can get help from there". She walked as fast as she could to the camp site.

"HEY OVER HERE" she shouted, waving her hands for attention.

It has been 5 days since the landing of the Allied contingency at the Port of Murmansk. For the 46th Royal Fusiliers, they could not believe it was snowing in early June.

8 miles from the port of Murmansk, Sgt. Conrad Smith, had settled his men on a patch of snowy grass in the middle of the forest. If it were summer, this area would have been a great place for a picnic, but Smith did not think there would be any Picnics for a while, White Russian or Bolshevik. The men had erected tents around the area, followed by attempts at a fire with a kettle. For such weather, the fire did surprisingly well. The food from the kettle, which was Caribou meat, was a mix with a taste of cold and slightly warm. Most men settled for rations. Even smith, in his tent, preferred canned corns and plums then Caribou meat. He spooned his corn into his mouth, which was kept warm by an oiled lantern. Cold air appeared from his mouth after every spoonful.

A young private then entered the tent. "Sir, the pack mule from port has arrived with the Lewis Gun" he said with a light Liverpool accent.

"Well, better than nothing" Smith responded," At least it's not that French Chauchet that the Yanks have on the Western Front". As he said, memories from his days as Private and then Corporal Smith flooded. The Marne, Ypres, Le Catue, Artois, The Somme, Passchendaele, Cambrai, Men from every corner of the isles would come and go.

Now the mud of the Trenches gets replaced by the snow of the North. "Fucking grand" Thought Smith.

After the Private left, another one entered, this time, it was one wearing glasses.

"Sir there's a girl outside the camp" frozen air blew from his jaw as he said this.

"What?" was the only respond that came from Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody revolution chapter 3

 _Don_ _Republic_ , _Southern_ _Ukraine_

Riding on a horse was the most uncomfortable thing Weiss had ever done. Smell aside, the person she was riding with took half the saddle, leaving her to the mercy of the horse vibrations. Not only that, but they rode fast. The wind blew into her face, ruining her hair.

'Thank Dust Yang isn't here to see me like this, I would probably never hear the end of jokes about her current predicament' she thought as she pushed the hair from her face in annoyance. With slight nostalgia she thought about how if a single breeze were to have messed with Yang's hair she would have probably waged war against the very wind. The mere thought of Yang flailing with her fists trying to curb the air's very flow with just her fists brought a slight smile of amusement upon her face.

One of the horsemen on her right then pointed at something while yelling in the same language she didn't recognize. The more she heard this language, the more it seemed very unlikely that it had any roots in Remnant's more common dialects.

Her vision turned to gaze at what the other horseman was pointing at, spotting a quaint and dreary looking village instead of the city, or at least a large town, that she was hoping for to see.

The horses slowed down to a slow trot as they crossed over a small bridge, overlooking the creek near the village. At the village entrance crowds of people wearing unfamiliar clothing gathered, the women having bandannas on their heads. All the eyes in the crowd turned to Weiss scrutinizing her appearance, as if they had never seen someone with the Schnee Family's appearance. Normally, the paparazzi would be flooding her, and she would use her glyphs to escape. This was not what seemed to be the case, it was something she hadn't felt before, the feeling that she was in a world that she did not belong to.

Beacon Academy, 5 hours after "The Incident"

Something was amiss. Jaune didn't know exactly know what that "something" was. He looked around the cafeteria, making observations on the overall layout.

"Let's see, its Thursday, so its Meatloaf day, nothing unusual there." He spoke quietly to himself.

He turned his head to Nora and Ren, who were behind Pyrrha in line. Nora was rambling on about blue lamps and their potential use as a weapon. Nothing unusual there.

"Jaune," Pyrrha tapped on his shoulder to get his attention, "Have you've seen any sign Team RWBY?" She asked him.

"No." he bluntly stated as his head turned towards a concerned Pyrrha.

"They usually get up the same time we do." She said expressing her concern.

"Oh, I'm sure there somewhere around the cafeteria." Jaune tried to reassure Pyrrha.

Her finger then pointed at one of the centre tables.

"They're the ones who get to our usual table first practically every morning."

"Huh, that is odd." agreed Jaune as he scratched his head.

They looked towards Nora and Ren.

"...and that's why a lamp is the perfect weapon against any type of Grimm out there!" stated Nora, her finger of her right arm pointing the ceiling. Ren sighed, as always did when Nora was being so absurd. "And exactly why does the lamp have to be blue, Nora?"

Before Nora could explain Jaune took the brief pause in Nora's long speech to interrupted them with.

"Have you guys seen RWBY this morning?" he questioned.

The two turned to a concerned Jaune and Pyrrha.

"No." they said in unison. Nora's loud voice contrasting with Ren's usual stoic attitude.

"It's not like them to not show up for breakfast..." Pyrrha commented, worry evident in her voice.

"Maybe they overslept?" speculated Ren.

"I doubt it," Pyrrha answered, "Ruby is far from strict, but she usually would have her team get up on time. Besides, today they're serving Double-Chocolate Chip Cookies, and we all know she wouldn't miss that if she could help it."

"Right Jaune?" Pyrrha said turning to Jaune for support.

"Uh, yeah... I guess you're right." Jaune couldn't find any reason to disagree, after-all, Cookies were like a life source for Ruby.

"HEY! YOUR GROUP'S HOLDING UP THE LINE!" shouted the cafeteria lady, startling the team from their conversation.

Ruby sipped the hot brown liquid she'd been given as she sat on a small log. Surrounding her were men in odd green uniforms, who for some reason looked as though they had seen a ghost. Ruby took another sip before asking them a question of utmost importance.

"Do you have any cookies?" she asked the nice man who was supposed to "guard" her.

Sgt. Smith raised his left eyebrow. _'Does she not realize where she is?'_ he thought. This was an extremely absurd situation, what was an American girl doing out here?

"Young lady, what on Earth were you doing walking about around here with no protection from this foul weather?"

"Earth?" she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion at his choice of word.

"God's green Earth, yes" He replied as though it was the most obvious thing to know.

Ruby looked at him, as if Earth were a foreign concept.

"Last time I checked, this was Remnant." She stated as she cleaned her snow covered head.

 _'Remnant, what on Earth is this little girl on about?'_ Smith pondered.

"Never mind that, the point is how an American girl like you did; end up all the way in Russia?"

"American?" she questions, "I'm not from 'America', I'm from Vale."

In frustration, Smith twisted his moustache.

"This is going to be a long day." He muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, in the Southern lands of the Ukraine, the council of the Don Cossack hosted a discussion about the "White girl" on a large circular table made of dark oak-wood illuminated by only a gas lamp set in the middle, the sparse lighting casting shadows upon the ones gathered there.

"I do not see why there is such a fuss about her; one young lady does not deserve the attention of an entire Rada." A bearded man on the chair at the far side of the table complained.

"Yes, we have the Bolsheviks and Anarchists to attend to!" Another Cossack, from the right of the previous speaker, agreed with the other's notion.

The middle aged Mustachioed Atman waved his Bulava in the air. "The girl is foreign born, she speaks English."

"Konstantin is right," a blonde man of a younger age sporting a goatee said, "what would an English girl be doing on these Steppes?"

"In Anarchist hands no less." A larger bearded Cossack remarked, he sat in the middle right side.

"Her clothes, how alien they look, she seems to be one of higher blood," retorted Atman Konstantin. "She is most likely from a rich family or perhaps Aristocracy."

"Perhaps she is Anastasia!" shouted one Cossack.

"Balderdash, the Bolsheviks killed the entire family and why would a member of Imperial Family speak only English!" Another Cossack quickly retorted his claim.

Atman Konstantin waved his Bulava again. "Simmer down now, we are civilised me not savages trying to tear each other's throats for simple speculation."

"Perhaps Father Korsakov has a theory?" The goateed man whispered to the Atman. "Hmm, Perhaps." the Atman replied as he rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Father, what be your suggestion?" The Atman queried into the darkest corner.

Everyone turned their attention to long bearded priest in the far corner of the small room as he approached the light.

"From your description, as farfetched as it may sound, even if I am sure the Faithful would concur, it is possible that perhaps she was sent to us." The priest stated his belief with confidence after performing the sign of the cross over his rosary.

"Father, are you, suggesting that she may be an Angel?" Atman Konstantin asked. Even as a man of Orthodox faith, it was too good to be true for one as exposed to the cruelties of the world as him.

"Yes, for white is the colour of pureness and holiness, she could only have be sent to quell the world against Bolshevism!"

Every one of them did not know what to think. Was he mad like Rasputin or was he perhaps on to something? With the Great War and the revolution, it seemed Hell was emerging upon the Earth. In these times, it was not farfetched for some in the room to believe that Lenin was the Anti-Christ and that the girl is a sign that Christ shall return to Earth with God's army to do battle with Satan, as in Revelations.

One skeptical man spoke. "If she is an Angel, then why can she not speak all tongues of man?" The room from then on quickly descended into shouts of "Blasphemy" and "Madness." Again, Konstantin waved his Bulava, causing the room to gradually cease in noise.

"I am sure there is a God in heaven, but for now, I am your elected deity of this Rada". The Atman reprimanded with a stern voice, he had no tolerance for rowdiness. "In no disrespect to the father, whether she be angel or not I think it be best to perhaps cease the questions of how she got here, and focus on how we are getting her far from here. After all, simply by the clothes she is wearing it is quite clear that she isn't someone that is used to the life of the common man."

The seated men nodded their heads in agreement.

"As you all know, the nearest port is in Crimea, I propose that at the end of this month we will send her by train to Crimea, were perhaps they shall take her home."

For the moment, they were all were in agreement. For now, the poor girl needed help to adjust if she were to live here for a while.

Back in Vale.

Team JNPR stood in front of the door to team RWBY's dorm room.

"Alright, first we'll knock on the door an-" before Jaune could finish, Team JPR turned to see their pink haired teammate bashed the door with her mighty hammer, causing a large hole to be made in its middle.

"Here's Nora!" She exclaimed as she pushed her head through the hole, "Hey, there's no one here!"

Silently behind his other teammates Ren placed his hands over his face and sighed deeply. ' _I took my eyes off of her just one second, now we'll probably be stuck with having to work all weekend in detention for the property damages.'_ He thought with clear exasperation.

Without hesitation, the group entered after Nora had finally bashed the door down only to be greeted by a quiet and empty room, as the energetic girl had told them. Ruby, Weiss, Blake or Yang were nowhere in sight,Just empty beds. Not even any of their weapons were visible.

A look of uncertainty crept unto Jaune's face. "Where could they be?" He stated what everyone else was thinking. "This just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe they are on some kind of mission?" Pyrrha speculated, "Perhaps Professor Ozpin knows?"

The duo did their best to remain calm. Their friends couldn't have just disappeared.

"They would have told us if they were on a mission, I hope nothing terrible has happened to them." Jaune worried.

 _Chita, Dauria region, Eastern Siberia_

In an Opium den, a madman monologues on his poppy induced visions to a mysterious fortune teller.

"My family came from the noblest of Volksdeutsche blood, from the Heartlands of the Baltic's. They were a proud family of Crusaders and Privateers, who fought with great pride and honor, my family plaid a great role in expanding the frontier for Russia and its Czar, for they were proud warriors who covered themselves with the blood of their enemies in the name of God and Tsar. In many wars, they distinguished themselves. First they were Teutonic Knights who smote the Pagan Prussians and Lithuanians. In 1558, they fought for Livonia against the Russians, their future lords. They, along with their Comrades, fought well, but they were struck with tragedy, Livonia was partitioned by the Swedes, Danes, and Polish-Lithuania, which ended up dividing our great family. In the 17th century, they fought for both Polish and Swedish kings in their war for control of the Baltic's.

Then at the dawn of the 18th century, our once enemy in the Livonian war, became our liberator in the Great Northern War, in which Czar Peter the Great defeated the invading army of Charles XII. My family was reunited, and our loyalty was now to the Romanovs. Since then they have fought the Empires' enemies in the wars it ended up embroiled in. The Persians in 1722, 1796, 1804, and 1826, The Poles in 1733, 1772, and 1794,The Ottoman Turks in 1735, 1768, 1787, 1806, 1828- for the liberation of the Greeks, 1854- were they fought against the Turks Anglo-French allies in the Crimea, and 1877. Their former masters, the Swedish in 1743, 1790, and in 1808 were they helped conquer Finland. They fought the Prussian, the people whom their bloodline spawned from in the Seven Years War. They held against Napoleons invading army in the Great Patriotic War. My great grandfather combated the savage Caucasian people and helped bring orthodox civilization to them.

I, being proud of this long tradition, naturally joined the army in 1905 to fight the Asian nation of Japan, a culture and people I would soon come to admire, along with the Mongols and Buryats. After the campaign in Manchuria, a revolution erupted from the degenerative Jew controlled Peasants, a harbinger of things to come. The October Manifesto was a betrayal of the Czars divine right.

The Great War came to be on the 28th of July 1914. That was is when I found my true love for war. War, A truly misunderstood creature, It brings life from death,Ecstasy from pain. I led a Cossack division that took part in the East Prussian campaign and from 1915-1916, my division raided several German positions like a possessed Magpie. That is where I earned my Cross of St George. In 1917, I was transferred to the Caucasus Front, where we were fighting the Ottoman Turks. Then on February, there was another revolution, from Kerensky's "Right" Socialist Party. It was a total mess. I knew it was the beginning of the end for Russia. Although some good came from my fight at the Caucasus Front, it is where I met my long time friend, Grigori Semenyov.

In October, the accursed Judeo-Bolshevik forces overthrew our Czar, and Russia was now in peril. The Prophecy of the Protocols of Elder Zion had come true. I knew it was my destined to be the Saviour of the world. As society and traditional values collapsed, a war between the Judeo-Bolsheviks hordes, and the pure Buddhist-Christian people of the East, led by me, the new Khan of this new world which shall be reborn in a sea of blood, as I smite the enemies of Buddha and Christ shall be smote by my sword, their entrails used as fertiliser for this new world.

In my visions, I see the lights of the glorious and holy city of Shambala, the realm of the masters. There is where the Buddha sits on a thrown of skulls and awaits all his followers who have drawn blood for his bidding. There is the gate of all worlds, beyond Earth, Heaven, Hell, Limbo, and Nirvana.

There is a world in which god like men and women fight against dark forces, taking forms of animals and other beasts. That is only one of the many places for which the Masters of Shambala have spread their influence and knowledge. There is one world in which four races control one of the four elements, one world in which a giant demon fox with seven tails abodes, one world in which a great eye looks upon the middle realms on a volcano of doom, one world in which Sorcerers form guilds, and one world where man combats flesh-less Giants. These are only half of the infinite realms, and they shall be a part of my Celestial and Universal Khanate, and Shambala shall be my palace where is shall sit on a throne of blood, the blood of the Jews and Communists. So proclaims I, Nicholai Roman Ungern Von Sternberg."

The beautiful raven haired woman looked at him with her enchanting Amber eyes and smiled.

"Is that in my future?" The Mad Baron asked, his emotionless and almost sober blue eyes gaze into the fortune teller yellow pupils with wonder.

"Very, very accurate" chuckled the fortune teller in a sultry tone. She laid four cards on the table, each with a picture of four girls. The first card had a girl sporting a read cloak, "Little Red Riding Hood". The next card showed a fair young lady in a white and baby blue dress, "Snow White". The third had a raven haired girl, not unlike the fortune teller herself, with the ears of a black cat, "Beauty". The final one showed a girl with flowing blonde hair and burning red eyes, "Goldilocks".

"These girls are the key to your ambition, they are the daughters of the Masters," explained the Fortune Teller. " if you happen to find them, take them, for they hold god like abilities beyond the comprehension of mortal men."

The Baron looked carefully at the cards. "I shall keep it in mine mind, thank you for the information" the Baron stated with a curved grin as he rose from the table and walks into the shadows.

The raven haired woman stares amused at his departure even as the light present in the rooms seems to become smothered in a deep miasma of darkness until all is left are the sight of two smoldering amber eyes filled with supernatural power.


End file.
